thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow Byrd/My 200
200 Q 200. My crush' name is: 199. I was born in: 1998 198. I am really: Short 197. My cellphone company is: Sprint 196. My eye color is: Hazel 195. My shoe size is: Women's 5.5 ''' 194. My ring size is: 193. My height is: '''4"10 192. I am allergic to: Pollen 191. My first car was: None yet 190. My first job was: 189. Last book I read: 188. My bed is: A broken bunkbed ''' 187. My pet: 186. Best friend: 185. My favorite shampoo is: 184. Xbox or ps3: 183. Piggy banks are: '''Awesome 182. In my pockets: 181. On my calendar: 180. Marriage is: Chase girls, chase boys, chase boys, chase girls 179. Spongebob can: 178. My mom: 177. The last three songs I bought were: Ass Back Home (feat. Neon Hitch) by Gym Class Heroes, Second Chance by Shinedown, and Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Marilyn Manson 176. Last YouTube video I watched: 175. Number of cousins you have: Six 174. Do you have any siblings? Yes 173. Are your parents divorced? No 172. Are you taller than your mom? No 171. Do you play an instrument? No 170. What did you do yesterday? Rainbow loomed and binge watched Rob Dyke's "Why Would You Put That On the Internet?" in 169. Love at first sight: 168. Luck: 167. Fate: 166. Yourself: Maybe 165. Aliens: 164. Heaven: 163. Hell: 162. God: 161. Horoscopes: 160. Soul mates: 159. Ghosts: 158. Gay marriage: Yes 157. War: 156. Orbs: 155. Magic:' No' [ This or That ] 154. Hugs or Kisses: Hugs 153. Drunk or High: Drunk 152. Phone or Online: Online 151. Red heads or Black haired: Black haired 150. Blondes or Brunettes: Blondes (guys) 149. Hot or Cold: Hot 148. Summer or Winter: Summer 147. Autumn or Spring: Spring 146. Chocolate or vanilla: Vanilla 145. Night or Day: Night 144. Oranges or Apples: Apples 143. Curly or Straight hair: Curly 142. McDonalds or Burger King: McDonalds 141. White Chocolate or Milk Chocolate: Milk Chocolate 140. Mac or PC: PC 139. Flip flops or high heels: High heels 138. Ugly and rich OR Sexy and poor: Sexy and poor 137. Coke or Pepsi: 136. Hillary or Obama: 135. Buried or cremated: Cremated 134. Singing or Dancing: 133. Coach or Chanel: Coach 132. Kat McPhee or Taylor Hicks: 131. Small town or Big city: Small town 130. Wal-mart or Target: Target 129. Ben Stiller or Adam Sandler: 128. Manicure or Pedicure: 127. East Coast or West Coast: East Coast 126. Your Birthday or Christmas: 125. Chocolate or Flowers: 124. Disney or Six Flags: 123. Yankees or Red Sox: Red Sox [ Here's What I Think About ] 122. War: 121. George Bush: 120. Gay Marriage: INFINITE% ALL FOR IT 119. The presidential election: 118. Abortion: 117. MySpace: Why can't all social networks have ways to share your music like that? 116. Reality TV: No, just no. 115. Parents: 114. Back stabbers: 113. eBay: 112. Sex: Carl Grimes 111. Work: 110. My Neighbors: 109. Gas Prices: 108. Designer Clothes: 107. College: 106. Sports: 105. My family: 104. The future: [ Last time I ] 103. Hugged someone: 102. Last time you ate: 101. Saw someone you haven't seen in awhile: 100. Cried in front of someone: 99. Went to a movie theater: 98. Took a vacation: 97. Swam in a pool: 96. Changed a diaper: 95. Got my nails done: 94. Went to a wedding: Never 93. Broke a bone: My nose 92. Got a piercing: 91. Broke the law: 90. Texted: 14 minutes ago, Riley [ MISC ] 89. Who makes you laugh the most: Rob Dyke 88. Something I will really miss when I leave home is: 87. The last movie I saw: 86. The thing that I'm looking forward to the most: 85. The thing I'm not looking forward to: School 84. People call me: Short 83. The most difficult thing to do is: Let go of someone 82. I have gotten a speeding ticket: 81. My zodiac sign is: Sagittarius ''' 80. The first person I talked to today was: '''Gravity Man 79. First time you had a crush: 78. The one person I can't hide things from: 77. Last time someone said something you were thinking: 76. Right now I am talking to: No one 75. What I am going to do when I grow up: 74. I have/will get a job: 73. Tomorrow: Is the first day of school 72. Today: Is the last day of summer 71. Next summer: Is next year 70. Next weekend:' Soon enough' 69. I have these pets: 68. The worst sound in the world: 67. The person that makes me cry the most is: 66. People that make you happy: 65. Last time I cried: 64. My friends are: 63. My computer is: Low on storage 62. My school: 61. My car: is non existent ''' 60. I lose all respect for people who: '''Abuse or neglect their children 59. The movie I cried at was: 58. Your hair color is: Brown 57. TV shows you watch: 56. Favorite YouTuber: Matthew Santoro ''' 55. Dream vacation: '''Australia 54. The worst pain I was ever in was: Emotional 53. How do you like your steak cooked: Medium? 52. My room is: Purple 51. My favorite celebrity is: Not a Kardashian 50. Where would you like to be: Australia 49. Do you want children: Maybe 48. Ever been in love: Yes. Mutual? No. 47. Who's your best friend: Olivia and Suzanne 46. More guy friends or girl friends: Girl friends 45. One thing that makes you feel great is: The right music 44. One person that you wish you could see right now: Riley 43. Do you have a 5 year plan: No 42. Have you made a list of things to do before you die: 41. Have you pre-named your children: Calyx for a girl 40. Last person I got mad at: G.M. 39. I would like to move to: No where 38. I wish I was a professional: Knife thrower [ My Favorites ] 37. Candy: 36. Vehicle: 35. President: Theodore Roosevelt 34. State Visited: New Hampshire 33. Cellphone Provider:' Verizon' 32. Athlete: 31. Actor: Evan Peters, Chandler Riggs, or Max Theiriot ''' 30. Actress: '''Lily Rabe or Isabelle Fuhrman 29. Singer: Natalia Kills 28. Band: The Civil Wars 27. Clothing store: Delia*s 26. Grocery store: 25. TV show: American Horror Story and Bonnie & Clyde (2013 miniseries) 24. Movie: Moonrise Kingdom and Mud 23. Website: Cracked.com 22. Animal: Fox ''' 21. Theme park: '''Clark's Trading Post? 20. Holiday: Halloween 19. Sport to watch: 18. Sport to play: Equine 17. Magazine: 16. Book: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children 15. Day of the week: Thursday 14. Beach: 13. Concert attended: 12. Thing to cook: 11. Food: Tofu Lo Mein 10. Restaurant: Friendly's 9. Radio station: 8. Yankee Candle scent: 7. Perfume: 6. Flower: 5. Color: Purple 4. Talk show host: 3. Comedian: 2. Dog breed: 1. Did you answer all these truthfully? Category:Blog posts